The field of the invention relates to building structures, and more particularly, to composite wall structures, and to methods of constructing composite wall structures, comprising a lattice structure with interstitial material contained therein.
Conventional building wall structures are usually constructed using a variety of materials such as wood, steel, masonry, or concrete, and are formed on site by well known construction methods. The construction of building wall structures using conventional materials and construction methods has certain disadvantages. For example, conventional building wall structures often require significant time to construct, which may increase the overall construction cost of the building. Moreover, since conventional building wall structures must be constructed on site, inclement weather or other factors may result in construction delays or increased construction costs.
In addition, conventional building wall structures are often poor insulators. Thus, buildings constructed using conventional building wall structures often require large heating and/or cooling systems to maintain interior temperatures that are comfortable for the building's occupants. Moreover, the energy requirements and costs needed to operate these heating and/or cooling systems can be significant, particularly if the building is not located in a temperate climate.
In an attempt to overcome some of the problems associated with conventional building wall structures, modular walls or wall panels have been developed for use as building wall structures. For example, building wall structures have been constructed with modular building panels of plastic foam material reinforced by a lattice of light gauge rod or wire. Building wall structures have also been constructed by erecting a lattice having wall boards attached to both sides thereof. The space between these wall boards is filled with a resin material. Similarly, building wall structures have been constructed using foamed plastic panels having a series of spaced-apart flanges held in position by transversely connected wires. The space between these plastic panels is filled with foam, and the exterior surface of the panels is plastic coated.
Modular walls or wall panels have a number of advantages over conventional building wall structures. For example, the modular walls or wall panels can be manufactured in a controlled environment, such as a factory. These components can then be delivered to the job site where they can be quickly assembled to form the completed building wall structure. As such, they are generally a less time-consuming alternative to conventional building wall structures.
In addition, the above-described modular wall structures are generally better insulators than conventional building wall structures. For example, many of the these modular wall structures utilize plastic or foam materials that are poorer heat conductors as compared to conventional building materials such as steel or concrete. However, these modular wall structures typically utilize structural elements that compromise the insulating capacity of the finished wall. For example, modular wall structures typically utilize metal ties, bars or wires to hold the inside and outside panels together. These metal components provide pathways for heat to pass through the walls, thereby compromising the insulating capacity of the wall structure.
The modular walls or wall panels that have been previously developed also have a number of disadvantages or limitations that make them impractical or unsuitable for many applications. For example, many of the above-described modular wall structures lack the strength necessary to function as load bearing walls. Many of the above-described modular wall structures also lack the resilience necessary to withstand the rigors of weather. In addition, the materials, such as the resins and high strength plastics utilized in many of these modular wall structures, are often expensive and difficult to apply. As a consequence, the cost of these modular wall structures often compare unfavorably to the cost of conventional building wall structures.
In view of the above, it is therefore highly desirable to provide a building structure having the advantages of modular wail structures, with the low-cost, strength and resilience of conventional building walls. It is also highly desirable to provide a building wall structure having an improved insulating capacity. It is also desirable to provide a method of constructing a building wall structure having the above-described features.